onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercer D. Gabas
Mercer D. Gabas '(マーサー・D・ガバス ''Māsā D ga basu) ''calling himself '"Gabas the Evolved", is a young man who, after eating Shūsei Shūsei no Mi, decided to begin his journey to find One Piece alongside his adopted brother Heller J. Riley, as many pirates do. However, Gabas needed help in getting his own crew together and, with the help of his brother, the crew gradually began to form. So, together they dream of being able to sail all the seas, and go to all the places that exist in the world. After some time after forming his crew with Riley, as the captain himself, they quickly began to gain fame throughout South Blue, and with that fame, many Navy seamen came to capture them, but always failing in the process. An example of this was when a navy captain, known for his perfect fencing art, was defeated and humiliated by Gabas during a battle they had. On account of attempts like this, many sailors have already said that he is considered one of the most notorious and dangerous pirates who, in a short time, managed to obtain a reward until very high for a beginning of career, which has a reward of 800,560,000. He is the captain of the gang known as Pirates of the Tissue. History It is not known who the parents of Gabas were, it is known that since he was little he was taken care of by his great-aunt, next to Riley, whom he affectionately calls "Old Woman". Gabas had always dreamed of being able to travel the world outside, yet he needed to stay in South Blue to take care of his beloved aunt. One day, when she returned home after buying some food, young Gabas saw a fruit that had attracted much attention. With that, he began to eat it gradually (because it had a kind of thorns around it) until finally eating it entirely. When her aunt went to see how he was, she saw him begin to foam a kind of black goo, where he started asking for help from a local doctor. Fortunately, some people have come to the rescue and after about 20 minutes, the doctor appears. In showing the photo of the possible fruit that Gabas had eaten, the doctor says that it was an Akuma no Mi, where, soon after, he begins to explain to the lady what that was. After a while at rest, Gabas notices a change in his body and goes until his aunt to ask what had happened. Then she explained to him that he had eaten an Akuma in the mi and that he was going through changes in his body caused by that same fruit that he had previously eaten. As he began testing his new abilities, he realized that he had eaten Shinka Shinka no Mi and then began to plan, along with Riley, the beginning of his journey in search of the much sought after One Piece. Appearance Gabas presents a beautiful and jovial appearance, where often ends up, inadvertently, attracting many suitors. She has a dark brown skin, brown eyes and has a long dark hair with a tan hue. He has an affection for someone very serene and sometimes said as a boçal, but who really knows him knows that his way is totally the opposite. He also has a physical deformity called scoliosis, which leaves him tilted to one side. He does not use his powers to modify this problem since he says that it is, practically, something that is "really his". In doing so, Gabas may imply that his present appearance may not be his true form. Personality In relation to his personality, Gabas an extremely intuitive, humanitarian and rebellious person. He is a very tolerant person, where he can understand and live with all kinds of people and opinions. He has the sense of justice and the discernment to see the two sides of a situation and make an impartial judgment. He is also a champion of the causes of minorities because he has an open gaze that accepts people as they are. At first he may seem to be always with his head in the world of the moon. But the truth is that Gabas has a keen mind and creativity. And what looks like "shutdown" is just the opposite: it always has some boiling idea. Constantly attracted to the new, by the different and unusual, the independent and individualistic personality of Gabas may be an element that hinders his relationships with the people close to him, especially with his aunt. Gabas is also a very controversial person, where he can often say one thing and then talk that his opinion is different. He's a funny guy, and hardly anyone who really knows him takes him seriously. He usually likes to make jokes of all kinds: bad taste, black humor, and especially bad jokes and puns. In addition, one thing he enjoys a lot is listening to music, as well as really enjoying dancing Skills Gabas manages to use the three forms of Haki: Observation, Weapon and Conqueror. In relation to the ones that he knows how to use, the Haki of the Armament is the one that he has more proficiency, since he uses it next to the abilities granted by the fruit. In addition to these Hakis, Gabas uses the Shinka Shinka no Mi, where he can modify his body to various situations, especially in combats in which he can either use it to make an attack or to defend himself. Gallery